


sunburn

by orphan_account



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, hes stupid, kinda a sickfic but the sick is sunburn, poison gets sunburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He slowly made his way to the entrance, which Kobra had already retreated back into. He swung the doors open, which brought more attention to him than he had been anticipating. Everyone's heads swung around to face him, instinctively looking for the source of the noise. They all seemed to notice at the same time what was off about him.Fun Ghoul was the first to speak up. “Oh my god. You’re as red as your fucking hair.”--Poison falls asleep outside and gets sunburned
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	sunburn

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a while ago and decided to finally post it oops  
> I got rlly bad sun poisoning last summer so I I'm writing from experience 

“Hey! Poison, where’d you go?” Kobra was calling for him from the entrance of the diner.

Party Poison did not appreciate being startled awake, and it took him a moment to realize where he was. The metal of the roof was scorching hot when he moved his hand to balance himself as he sat up. _Fuck,_ he thought groggily, _did I fall asleep?_ He’d gone to sit on the roof to have a smoke early that morning, before the sun started to warm up the desert sand. Now, though, it was at least noon, and the sun was blazing down on his stupid, sweaty body. 

He looked down at himself. Oh god. His skin was bright fucking red. He was just in a tank top and boxers, clearly not having meant to fall asleep outside. He poked his thigh with his forefinger. _Fuck!_ He silently cursed at himself, gritting his teeth. A pale spot had formed on the red skin where his finger was, but faded quickly. _Not good._

Kobra was still waiting, and getting impatient. “You there, man? Don’t tell me you got kidnapped or something!” He was still standing in the doorway, and Poison came back to himself right before Kobra could yell again.

“Yeah! I’ll be there in a sec!”

“Kay, you missed breakfast by the way.” _Ugh._ Like his day could get any worse.

He slowly peeled himself from the tin roof, and his bare feet stung on the hot metal. He, with much more whimpering than he’d like to admit, climbed down off the roof and onto the sand, landing with a grunt. He walked around towards the front of the diner, every step causing more pain than he thought the sun was capable of causing. 

He slowly made his way to the entrance, which Kobra had already retreated back into. He swung the doors open, which brought more attention to him than he had been anticipating. Everyone's heads swung around to face him, instinctively looking for the source of the noise. They all seemed to notice at the same time what was off about him.

Fun Ghoul was the first to speak up. “Oh my god. You’re as red as your fucking hair.”

Poison sighed and tilted his head back, looking absolutely exhausted, before flipping him the bird on both hands. Jet Star gasped and reached out to cover The Girls eyes, but she just giggled and swatted them away.

Ghoul, who was sitting on one of the rusty barstools at the counter, stood up to take a closer look. “Jesus, how long were you out there?”

Poison didn't really have a response to this, he assumed it was rhetorical, and instead brought his right arm closer to his face to properly assess the damage.

“It’s bad, isn't it.” It wasn’t even really a question.

“Yeah, you look like a goddamned tomato.” Kobra piped up from behind the counter, very unhelpfully.

The only reason he’d been out on that roof in the first place was because he hadn't been able to sleep that night, and, okay, maybe laying on the roof when you were dead tired isn’t the best idea, but he’d just spent hours laying in his own fucking bed, wide awake. How was he supposed to know being on the roof would knock him out like that?

“I feel like shit.” Poison stated, scrunching his eyebrows. 

“Yeah, you look like it.” Kobra, again, felt the need to contribute.

“Are you just gonna stand there and insult me?”

Kobra replied by giving him an innocent smile, and Poison could sense the sarcasm from the other side of the room. 

By that point, Jet was getting up to come look at him as well, and made him sit down in one of the booths. The cool leather felt good against his hot skin, but there was an underlying sting to it that made him hiss. 

“Hold on, I think I have some leftover aloe.” Jet said, leaving to go to the back of the diner, The Girl following him.

\----

Having the aloe on his skin brought him immediate relief, at least for a little while. If he ignored the annoying sticky feeling all over his body, he actually didn’t feel half bad. 

Ghoul sat in the booth across from him, resting his chin on his palm and staring at him, looking like he was thinking about something. Poison looked up from the table, lifting his eyes without moving his head. Ghoul started giggling, and poison furrowed his brows in confusion. 

“What’s so funny?” He asked, beginning to feel a bit self conscious. 

“You look like a kicked puppy.” Ghoul replied, smirking. 

“Asshole,” Poison muttered, kicking him in the shin beneath the table. Or, he tried to, but as soon as his foot made contact a spike of pain shot up through his leg. “ _Fuck!_ ”

Ghoul looked startled for a moment, before giggling even more.  
“I’m in pain, dick-head!” Poison said, trying to soothe his leg.

“Sorry, babe, you wanna go lie down?” Ghoul asked, still smiling. 

Poison stood up from the booth, “Ugh, yes.”

\----

They entered the kitchen area of the diner where they kept their sleeping bags and belongings, though there weren't that many. Ghoul shrugged off his vest and layed down, leaving room for poison to follow. He did, and they sat in comfortable silence for a while. 

Poison was the first to speak. “This sucks.”

“Yeah, it sorta does.” 

“I’m bored”

Ghoul thought for a moment. “You wanna make out?”

Poison laughed at his bluntness, but wasted no time sitting up to straddle him. He cupped Ghouls face with both hands before leaning down and kissing him. He opened his mouth and felt Ghouls tongue trail over his lips, before slipping inside his mouth. Ghoul sat up, still kissing Poison, to lean his back against the wall behind him. Poison moved his mouth to his jawline, then down his neck, leaving a bruise where it meets his shoulder. 

Ghouls hands traveled down his body, landing on his thighs. Poison let out a soft noise into his shoulder, and Ghoul squeezed one in encouragement. 

“Shit!” Poison yelped, practically jumping out of his lap.

Ghoul realized what had happened. “Oh, fuck, sorry!”

Poison was fanning his thigh with his hand, as if it would help the burning sensation.

“You’re such an idiot.” He said, beginning to smile now that his pain wasn’t excruciating. 

“I forgot!” He yelled back, still looking a bit concerned. 

Poison giggled, pulling him down on top of the sleeping bag. Ghoul lied down across from him, their noses almost touching. 

They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying the others presence, until Poison was suddenly hit by a wave of exhaustion. He stretched his arm out to pull the ratty blanket over them. 

“What time is it?” He asked.

“Late enough to go to sleep, if that’s what you were thinking.” Ghoul replied, wrapping an arm, lightly, around Poisons waist.

“You know me so well.” Poison said before leaning forward and kissing the corner of his mouth. 

Poison fell asleep easily, that night, under the roof instead of on top of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! kudos and comments r appreciated ofc, and this is my first fic posted so I'd love feedback/critique if u have any to offer!! <3


End file.
